Recently, service robots that interact with people to provide various services in general households have been developed.
Such robots provide services in spaces in which people lead a daily life, so if a robot application driven within a robot is broken down, the robot may malfunction to cause inconvenience to a user.
Thus, the development of a technique capable of sensing a breakdown of a robot and taking a necessary action to prevent malfunction of the robot is required.